Bishounen
by Jester121
Summary: Cual es la verdadera razon de que Yuki no quiera dejar ir su pasado?


**En desesperada búsqueda de beta, pago en chocolate. **

**Se que este capitulo es muy corto pero quiero ver si alguien realmente lee este fanfic primero.**

**Bishounen: Un adolescente, casi un niño. Atractivo joven de apariencia femenina.**

**Gravitation no me pertenece y muy probablemente jamás me pertenecerá.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Prologo **

Eiri Uesugi siempre fue un niño especial, bendecido desde el momento de nacer: una familia amorosa una situación social privilegiada y desde luego su apariencia física seria algo a su favor en todo momento.

Podría decirse que la vida de Eiri estaba trazada para ser perfecta y sin embargo él fue distinto.

Retraído, solitario las dificultades empezaron cuando comenzó a asistir al colegio mostrando que habría serios impedimentos para que el pequeño estableciera lazos normales con el resto de sus compañeros de clase.

La distinguida familia Uesagi decidió que lo más apropiado para su primogénito seria la educación personalizada distintos preceptores pasaron por la mansión ninguno de ellos alcanzando los estándares requeridos por la familia hasta la llegada del estimado profesor Yuki Kitazawa. Él y sus favorables recomendaciones hicieron mella en ambos padres.

El señor Uesagi nunca había salido del país y confiaba secretamente en que su hijo mayor seria quien siguiera sus pasos como sacerdote del templo familiar pero su esposa, mitad americana, entendía las ventajas de una educación internacional. Fue decidido que el joven Eiri viajaría a América junto con su profesor por un año asistiendo a una escuela privada en Nueva York.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Capitulo I **

14 de agosto 1989 

"¡Kitazawa-san¡Kitazawa-san!" - exclamo un muchacho asustado.

"Eiri-kun, ven aquí"

El aeropuerto hervía de gente esquivándolos un niño de 11 años arrastro su maleta. Facciones orientales y occidentales se mezclaban en el muchacho en agradable armonía. Cabello rubio y piel perfecta sus ojos levemente rasgados, color castaño clarísimo, mostraban sus sentimientos al mundo.

"Eiri-kun, no vuelvas a alejarte de mi" –lo reprendió su maestro.

"¿¿Que dirían tus padres de mi si te pierdo en nuestro primer día en Nueva York?? - le pregunto sonriendo.

"Gomen nasai sensei" - le respondió el chico avergonzado.

_¡Bien hecho Eiri baka! _Se recrimino para sus adentros._ Vas a acabar con la paciencia de sensei en tu primera semana. _

Dos horas después 

"Al fin aquí" - suspiro el hombre arrojándose al sillón mas cercano -"¿Necesitas ayuda con tus maletas Eiri-kun?"

"Arigato sensei, estoy bien ¿cual será mi habitación?" – pregunto el rubio batallando con la pesada maleta.

"La de la derecha" - le respondió el otro siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que el chico cerro la puerta tras de sí.

Once años, a veces se le hacia difícil recordar que solo tenia once años. La actitud del más joven siempre había sido igual, demasiado serio para su tierna edad.

"Mmm… que cansancio por Kami" - murmuro despacio.

¿Tal vez habían dejado algún regalo de bienvenida? Un poco de sake seria muy apreciado. Con eso en la mente empezó a revisar el nuevo apartamento.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Ordenando su colección de libros hizo un repaso de los acontecimientos recientes

Un mes atrás su madre había entrado a su habitación con el pequeño Tatsuha de tres años en sus brazos.

_Flashback _

"Cariño" - le dijo mirándolo con esa expresión mezcla de amor y orgullo que reservaba para su primogénito. Su hijo era la exacta imagen de su abuelo.

"Eiri, hijo ¿que te ha parecido tu nuevo tutor?"

Sorprendido forzó su respiración a parecer normal. Su madre no podía saberlo, solo estaba preocupada eso es todo.

La verdad es que su nuevo tutor le agrado desde el primer instante. Kitazawa sensei de cabello claro como el suyo y sus ojos, sus ojos eran los que de verdad lo habían cautivado, ojos grises y tranquilos que lo miraban con esa aceptación y simpatía.

"¿Eiri¿Te sientes bien?" Escucho lejana la voz preocupada de su madre volviéndolo a la realidad.

"Te ves algo afiebrado" estiro la mano para tocar su frente.

"No es nada madre" - se apresuro a decirle el muchacho evadiendo su mano.

"Esta bien" - sonrió ella –"se que no quieres ser tratado como un niño"

"Por eso creo que te gustara mi noticia"

Eso gano la atención de su hijo.

"¿Recuerdas a la familia Seguchi?"

Si los recordaba por supuesto. Compartían los veranos juntos y su hijo mayor Tohma de su misma edad era tal vez su único verdadero amigo.

"¿Ha sucedido algo mama?" -pregunto algo alarmado.

"No por supuesto que no"- suspiro ella.

Esa era una de las razones de su preocupación. Su hijo se preocupaba más de la cuenta por las cosas. No parecía disfrutar de la inconciencia de los jóvenes de su edad. Podía no querer ser tratado como un niño pero eso es lo que finalmente era, solo un niño.

"Tu sabes que Tohma asiste a un colegio en América" – manejo cuidadosamente su rostro en una mascara de solemnidad al exponerle esta idea a su hijo.

"Tu padre y yo creemos que seria beneficiosos para ti aprender de la misma forma" – su voz vacilo un momento –"Kitazawa-san te acompañaría claro, vivirías con él y estarías en el colegio con Tohma-kun compartiendo las mismas clases ¿que crees hijo?"

Viajar a América. Tohma seria su compañero de clases, eso no sonaba tan mal además vería a su familia seguido su colegio anterior había sido un internado y no se sintió realmente afectado como otros niños por dejar su hogar. No es que no los extrañara pero¿por que ser un bebe y llorar por tu madre¡Eso era algo vergonzoso!

De pronto la totalidad del mensaje de su madre fue finalmente procesado por su cerebro

_¡Kami sama¡¿Vivir con Yuki sensei?! _

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Notas del Autor¡Hola Minna-san! **

**Mi primera incursión en el mundo de Gravitation **

**Se que esta no es la pareja de mucha gente pero que puedo decir, siempre he ido por las ships extrañas P **

**Espero por lo menos llegar a una review y me sentiré realizada XD **

**Love **

**Jester **

**PD: trabajo de beta y vendo mis órganos por alguien que hable ingles. **

**Es que se leerlo pero soy pésima escribiéndolo mi ortografía es patética T.T necesito un traductor… **


End file.
